Sol Badguy vs The Night Warrior
See my previous fight Sol Badguy vs The Night Warrior is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 4th episode of TOGYSITPL's 3rd season. Description It's a battle of the men with gigantic awesome blades, super soldieriness, and an OP battle over all. Interlude Boomstick: Yes. Finally. Another good old fashion sword fight. Markiplier: Yep. But there's way more to it when it comes to these two. Boomstick: Sol Badguy, Guilty Gear's flame of corruption. ' '''Markiplier: The Night Warrior, the leader of The Knights of the Night. Since both opponents are so OP, we will be looking at there maximum potential. Also, since The Night Warrior carries more than just an ordinary sword, we'll be giving him what's unique to him and him alone. ' '''Boomstick: Warrior totally should've fought Jade Eternal. *Markiplier punches Boomstick.* Boomstick: OW! What the hell!? *Clears his throat*. He's Mark and I'm Boomstick. Markiplier: Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sol Badguy (Cue: Guilty Gear XX - Existence) Markiplier: In the year 2010, magic was soon discovered and was set to change the history of humanity. Old technology was replaced with new and improved versions. ''' '''Boomstick: So, another super soldier project? Markiplier: Yep. Originally, Frederick was a scientist who majored in Magic Particle Physics and was previously working on a project known as Saint Oratorio before he joined the core team of the Gear Project. He would soon emerge as the ruthless, feared bounty hunter only known as Sol Badguy. Boomstick: So, is he the bad guy or the good guy. Markiplier: The good guy. Boomstick: That's what we call bad naming. Speaking of Guilty, is he? Markiplier: Uh-hu. He killed his beloved love interest Aria. And then when she became a cyborg thing, Sol destroyed her. Boomstick: So, after every single moment of female robots with dicks and That-Man, Sol had to hide his Gear form from the world. Markiplier: So, he made himself an awesome head band that maintains most of his true Gear power. ' '''Boomstick: When he takes it off, no more anyone. ' '''Markiplier: Also, after his transformation, it's worth mentioning that it slowed Sol's aging, which granted him time to create his own fighting style. Boomstick: Yes, melee combat with fire. FALCON PUNCH! FALCON KICK! Markiplier: Wrong franchise buddy. But it's pretty much like that. (Cue: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion) Boosmtick: Sol's volcanic viper punches are fire powered punches that come in with a mean kick. And also, Sol the Dragon Install. By donning his Gear-Cell Suppression Device, he gains a substantial boost in strength, speed, power, regeneration and durability. But like pretty much every advance form, he can only have this power for a limited amount of time. ' '''Markiplier: As Sol traveled the world, That-Man pieced together a plan for world domination by using an army of gears. ' '''Boomstick: So to counter that, Sol created the ultimate weapon: Outrage. Markiplier: Which doesn't really look like a weapon. Designed to be the greatest weapon on the battlefield, nobody could wield, not even Sol. The OutRage is based on technology derived from the Saint Oratorio Project, which researched magical energy in order to create the ultimate spell. The device by itself is a Magic Amplification Device meant to channel and magnify Magic Energy and is considered an Anti-Gear Weapon. ' ' Boomstick: So because of that, they had to split it up into eight sacred pieces because of the sheer volume of magical energy produced by its completed form was too cumbersome to be controlled. Being Sol, he took the best piece, the flame enhanced Fireseal. ' (Cue: Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Re-Coming) '''Markiplier: By unlocking Fireseal's true potential, Sol defeated That-Man's forces twice. ' 'Boomstick: And then he was like, ''I'm bored with killing armies. I'm gonna upgrade the shit out of it so I can have more fun. Hooray! By doing this, he upgraded it with Junkyard Dog Mark 3 Casing. ' '''Markiplier: But this is hardly scratching the surface of Sol's true gear power. ' '''Boomstick: One time he entered the hellish area none as the backyard, a place that rips the soul out of man in seconds. And as we stated before, by removing his head band, he unlocks his true potential. Markiplier: But most impressively, Sol shot a laser out of his sword to destroy a non-human gear. Boomstick: If you recall, it was the size of MOUNT-FREAKING EVEREST! Damn! You must have some SERIOUS balls to do that. Plus, he can add even more power with his Dragon Install. Markiplier: When activating the dragon install, Sol safely taps into a fraction of his true gear power. And once it deactivates, he's left vulnerable. ' '''Markiplier: While powerful, Sol fears his full potential. He's also not the greatest strategists either. ' 'Boomstick: Plus, he's lazy. If he doesn't put any effort, he's vulnerable. ' 'Markiplier: But if Sol could only unlock his potential, few could stand in his way. ' Sol: Don't cry; that makes me feel "GUILTY". Leave... before I change my mind... The Night Warrior (Cue: Kevin MacLeod ~ Sneaky Snitch) '''Markiplier: Ummmmmm Boomstick: That's it. Our minds our blank. We don't know a good damn thing about this guy. *Knocking on the door.* Both: Hello? Jason: Hey. I'm TOGYSITPL, but please, call me Jason. I'm the creator of the Night Warrior. I'll do the analysis if you don't mind? Markiplier: Thank you. (Cue: X-Men Legends OST 114 - Weapon X Facility - Quiet) Jason: Alright. During the futuristic years of 2046 in the world of Kaiurto, technology was taken to a new level. Humans no longer had to defend themselves, and the world was a safe place. The history of war was taken from the government and was put in a new perspective. The age of machines, demons, zombies, cyborgs, and cybernetic dinosaurs had begun. Boomstick: The TERMINATOR! Jason: No, not exactly. Both Mark and Boom: Ah damn it! Jason: Born by Samuel and Kathryn Logan, Daniel Logan was living a normal life. Until the days his eyes were open. Boomstick: One thing I know from this guy is that his father was a high-class soldier in the Navy. ' Jason: Correct. Daniel always wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps, and joined the military school were he learned how to use guns and other weapons. Until one, fateful day. Samuel Logan is seen walking with his pregnant wife and Daniel. A gun shot is heard and people are seen running. David Logan, Samuel Logan's brother, is seen on a building carrying a rifle. David Logan: SAMUEL! Samuel Logan turns around. David Logan waves and head shots his brother. Samuel plops to the ground while Daniel and his mom run for their lives. David then tries to shoot Daniel's mother. Daniel: MOM! Daniel pushes his mother aside and is shot in the arm. Daniel plops onto the ground in pain and runs with his mom. David: Next time. (Cue: Soul Calibur V - Legends Unveiled) Jason: After watching his mother fall to ruin of her husbands death and her brother in law's betrayal, Daniel joined the Navy, were he was trained to serve not only himself, but also his mother, his older sister and his two newly born brother and sister. After leading a high class military team called ''The Knights, they defeated a terrorist group called the The Xeno's, he came back to Kaiurto to take revenge on his uncle. *Knocking on the door.* David: Come in. The door opens and Daniel is seen carrying a machine gun. David: Danny? Daniel walks up to his uncle. David: Whoa, whoa. Don't you... Daniel twists his uncles arm and breaks. He then stabs his uncle's hand. His uncle screams in pain. Daniel: Why did you kill my dad?! David: I - ummm, uhhhh. Daniel: You will never be forgiven. He then snaps David's neck and removes the knife from his uncles hand. Daniel: You will never be forgiven. '''Boomstick: Kinda a dark their. Jason: It's comic books, what do you expect? Anyway, this was Daniel's first REAL taste of vengeance inside him. After that, he forbid himself to kill anyone from that moment. Unless he was in a war, of course. After his childhood, he went to a military college were he dealt with far more personal problems. Their is where he met his old recruits of The Knights. After ending college, he teamed up with his recruits, Matthew, Ace, George, and one person who will never tell his real name, he created the team The Knights of the Night and became a ruthless mercenary for hire called The Night Warrior. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Markiplier: Damn, that armor is awesome. ' Jason: Spent a LONG time designing it. And not me, him. After some time helping his family, he married a woman named Maggie Ire, aka Sapphire. And after some more time in the war, he retired and upgraded to become what he is today. '''Boomstick: From what I see, he carries a sweet ass sword. ' Jason: It's called Tyrant's Blade. But their is WAY more to it then that. If you press the orange button on the sword, it becomes a giant machine gun. The Night Warrior pushes the button on his sword. He then throws the sword in the air and it plops in his hand to become a machine gun. Robert Vandelarz: Oh shit! Jason: He also carries plenty of knives and explosives. He also carries a pistol called Imago, named after a pretty awesome user on the Death Battle Fanon wiki. And during the Night Terror series, Daniel lost his arm and got it replaced with a mechanical arm that holds a flamethrower, crossbow and doubles as... '''Both: A FUCKING CANNON! Daniel's right hand transforms into a cannon and busts up a boulder. The Night Warrior: Satisfied. Jason: He is also profound in CQC, pressure point master, and even created his own fighting style. Which includes Crav Maga, ninjitzu, and CQC all while using his sword. He also uses his dark colored armor for stealth. He also has a giant whip for pulling in his opponents. Markiplier: If you hadn't figured it out, The Night Warrior is the Batman of ''The Knights of the Night. '' Jason: You could say that. Daniel's armor is composed of Xaniomanatum. A man made metal, Xaniomantum is extremely dense on a molecular level, and lighter than titanium. Of course. The armor is attached to his back. The armor shares a special bond with Daniel, and can expand over his body in combat. But under that armor, at peak, Daniel is just a really freaking strong guy that's been upgraded in strength, speed, durability etc etc. Honestly the only reason he was able to do batshit insane feats is only because of the amount of force that armor can handle and his own durability and strength. But, he can handle people like Sol because of his pressure point mastery and strength. He can transform into his Demon King form, which boosts everything, his speed, durability, strength, etc.But he can crank these abilities up to an eleven with his Bloody Soul form. With it, he is able to lift a good weight over 200,000,000 pounds. He is even able run at a speed of 256 mph. And his durability dramatically, being able to survive several thousand tons. Both forms grant him the ability to fly as well. Markiplier: Well, The Night Warrior is certainly an interesting character. ''' Jason: Thanks. Hey, if you're making a fight with anyone facing The Night Warrior or anyone else, contact me. I might even run the show with a friend of mine. The Night Warrior: I am the light in the night. The darkness in the day. The destroyer of evil. The defender of good. Fight '''Markiplier: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! In Paris, France, Sol is seen drinking. Daniel is seen walking in the building. Sol: Who the hell are you? The Night Warrior: Daniel Logan. Sol: Frederick. And get the hell out of here! This isn't a place for kids like you. The Night Warrior: Kid? I'm 30 years old. Daniel shoves Sol. Sol shoves Daniel. Daniel then kicks him out of the building and Sol is sent back, breaking the class. People are screaming. Sol: Ya little punk! Sol transforms, revealing his true gear form. Sol: Brave enough, or do you want to chicken out?! Daniel's armor piece on his back glows and it expands onto his body. The Night Warrior: Not a chance. FIGHT! (Cue: Blood Pain ll - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) Both rush over at each other slamming swords. Sol breaks the barrier. Sol: GUN FLAME! The Night Warrior dodges the attack. He charges his cannon and shoots at Sol. The Night Warrior then shoots at Sol. The Night Warrior brings out his whip and reels Sol in. He then brings out his cannon and charges it. The Night Warrior: Try to dodge this you son of a bitch! The Night Warrior brings out his crossbow. Sol dodges in panic. The Night Warrior then headbutts Sol. Sol: *Groan.* The Night Warrior: That's not it yet. I get a few more tricks up my sleeve. The Night Warrior then brings out his crossbow. Sol destroys them with his Sword. Sol then kicks and The Night Warrior punches with the addition of the use of his flamethrower. The Night Warrior then grabs Sol's leg and smashes Sol on the ground. Sol gets up and is kicked in the face, forcing him back through buildings. Sol then jumps in what seems a half a second, more powerful then he was. The Night Warrior: Well shit! Sol grins and uses gun flame, which irrupts and destroys a building effortlessly. The Night Warrior: Hmph. Time to counter that. The Night Warrior poses and transforms into his Demon King form. He then fires a beam from his sword. Sol performs a cartwheel in order to dodge. Sol: Well that was unexpected. Both charge at each other with their swords. Sol: Get wrecked. The Night Warrior kicks Sol on the ground and tries to stab with his sword. Sol dodges. Sol then punches Daniel in the chin, sending him flying. Sol then performs a fire punch, and then a kick. Daniel recovers. The Night Warrior: Do you know what's hidden in this sword? Sol shrugs. The Night Warrior runs and elbows Sol. He then puts his foot on Sol. He then pushes a button on his sword and tosses it in the air. The camera then zooms in on the sword, were the animation of the sword becomes a machine gun. Sol's eyes widen. The Night Warrior: Surprised? You shouldn't be. (Cue: 7th Dragon lll: Code VFD OST - Track 10) Sol then kicks The Night Warrior in the leg which keeps him off balance. Sol performs a cartwheel to keep his distance from the gun. Sol: Are you finished with surprises? The Night Warrior then puts in bullets into his gun. He then puts in a little orb to double the fire power within his gun. The Night Warrior: Nope. Sol runs as explosions come from the gun. Sol sees a place where he can hid and rushes. The Night Warrior pushes the button, and the machine gun becomes a sword. He then rushes to take care of Sol. The Night Warrior: You are a much greater foe then I anticipated. Sol then rushes were he fire punches The Night Warrior. The Night Warrior: *Groan* Sol then rushes and kicks The Night Warrior in the face. Then it's just a series of punches and kicks until Sol uppercuts The Night Warrior. Both in the air, Sol seized this opportunity. So Sol grabs the Night Warrior by the neck and throws him on the roof of the building. The Night Warrior the smashes his way through the building, making it collapse. Sol, at the last second, jumps off the building. When he hits the ground, he causes an impact so great, it shatters the windows of buildings and collapses smaller buildings. The Night Warrior: *Groan* Fine. You made me do this. The Night Warrior then stabs Sol through the chest. Sol is weakened. Sol then tries to stab The Night Warrior through the chest as well, but The Night Warrior grabs his sword and tosses Sol to a street lamp. Sol gets up slowly. (Cue: Howling Moon ll -Blazblue Chrono Phantasma) His eyes turn red. Sol: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sol activates his Dragon Install. The Night Warrior: Holy shit! The Night Warrior transforms into his Bloody Soul form. The two are re energized and rush at each other. The two both clash their swords and both stay at the same position as they are. The ground starts to rumble, the buildings start to shake. The collision that the two make makes the area around them explode. People are fleeing for their lives, and they do. After everyone has left, the area is surrounded by torn up cars, collapsed buildings. The area around the two is a circle of fire. The two clash their swords. They then slash their swords continuously. The Night Warrior's armor is broken and Sol's chest rips apart. The Night Warrior: Now's my chance. The Night Warrior's sword becomes a machine gun. He then rapidly fires at Sol. Once Sol is down, The Night warrior rapidly slices through Sol, cutting his limbs apart and has been beheaded. He then stabs Sol's heart and slices it into a million pieces. He then looks around and then looks at Sol. The Night Warrior: Pathetic. A car explodes. KO! Outcome (Cue: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme (Skateboarding Remix) ) Boomstick: Holy shit that was awesome! And brutal. Markiplier: This match was certainly close. While Sol certainly trumped Daniel in both speed and experience, that's about the only edge he really had. Boomstick: Yeah, The Night Warrior outclassed him everywhere else. And I mean everywhere else. I mean, this guy has dealt with far worse opponents than Sol. Markiplier: Sol's greatest feat of power was when he blew up a gear the size of Mount Everest, something that requires at least 85 gigatons of TNT. Boomstick: Really, really impressive. But compared to The Night Warrior, that's just Monday. He can lift mountains even bigger than Mount Everest with total ease. Then, fire a beam from his sword, and then it blows to bits. Markiplier: Sol can shake off wounds more easily and suffered far worse. Boomstick: The Night Warrior on the other hand can survive nukes and bombs, and doesn't even flinch. Plus, while Fire Seal was powerful enough to break Xaniomantum, only a small amount. Markiplier: The only thing that has ever been able to harm it was a weapon wielded by Guillotine, called the lepída ippóti's, which strike with a horsepower with 300 gigatons, adding strength and high-frequency technology. It has been shattered numerous times by Guillotine, but he always finds a way to repair it. Boomstick: Plus, The Night Warrior survived a bomb capable of destroying a small planet, got launched up to space and got shot by some alien gun, fell down to Earth, and his armor was only shattered by a small amount. ' '''Markiplier: Honestly, the difference in strength, speed, durability, versatility and stamina is very clear cut. Sol didn't have the proper means to put down Daniel for good. And with Sol's predictability toward The Night Warrior, all Sol could really do was delay the inevitable. ' '''Boomstick: Sol just couldn't make the cut. Markiplier: The winner is The Night Warrior. ' Next Time 'ELEKTRA VS TAKI Advantages and Disadvantages SOL BADGUY * Fire seal trumped Daniel's sword * MUCH more experience * Fire Seal has enough power to break Xaniomantum * Not the greatest strategists * Dragon Install trumped Demon King * More predictable * Faster THE NIGHT WARRIOR * Better strategists * Dealt with foes like Sol before * Better the armor * More versatility * More power * Swords like Fire Seal broke Xaniomantum before * More unpredictable * Demon King was trumped by Dragon Install, but Bloody Soul trumped Dragon Install Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016